


Can this really be considered as happiness?

by CalmingRain



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, High☆Speed!: Free! Starting Days
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmingRain/pseuds/CalmingRain
Summary: Amara Mika has been with Matsuoka Rin's girlfriend for at least 5 years now, and she believed she is truly happy being with Rin even though they rarely do 'couple' things together. But when Mika's childhood best friend, Shigino Kisumi begins to question Mika's real happiness with Rin, it got her thinking what and where her true happiness lies. And things seem to begin to change.Love triangle. :3*Story on hiatus*





	Can this really be considered as happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my Free! fanfiction. This will be a short story which I do not know how many chapters I would write. AHAHHA! But I hope you who choose to read this enjoys the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Do enjoy!! And do remember to kudos/comment/bookmark/share if you love the story!!

‘Hey Mi-chan, are you really happy with Rin?’ My childhood best friend questioned abruptly as he squats slurps his ice lemon tea with his straw, while tugging his peached-colour hair behind his ear.

It’s summer break, the holiday season for students. It means that we can finally take a break from hellish days of studying and have fun. And that is what I am doing right now, having fun with my childhood best friend and the basketball sweetheart idol of his high school, Shigino Kisumi. Kisumi have a lovingly eye-catching natural peach-coloured hair and violet eyes that would make any girl jealous of having. To say the truth, when I first saw Kisumi, I was envious of his features and felt rather a relieved that he is a boy and not a girl. If he was a girl, I feel that I have lost to him at every aspect. As a boy, because of basketball, he possesses an evenly toned body that is not too slender and not too muscular. If these features are transformed into a girl, I am pretty sure Kisumi would have won every guys’ heart and side-lined every woman in this world. And if I have to hang out all the time with such a girl, I would have banged my head against the world ten thousand times. I sighed internally.

‘Mi-chan, are you listening? Can you stop staring at my face? It is getting awkward.’ Kisumi complained as he waved his hands around me to bring me back to earth.

‘Eh? I’m sorry, what did you say?’ I fumbled on my words as I replied my friend.

‘Why are you always staring at my face? I know I am handsome, but how many years have we been friends? You should be used to my face.’ Kisumi complained cheekily as he does an imitation hair flip.

I rolled my eyes at his narcissism and replied, ‘It is true that you are handsome. And if you are a girl, I would feel that I have lost to you by a big margin. And it’s not a crime to stare at something beautiful isn't it?’

‘So, you admit that I am handsome?’ Kisumi smiled cheekily as he seeks a confirmation that he does not need.

‘Is that question an indirect suggestion that I am sub-par as compared to you?’ I retorted in an attempt to brush off his question.

Our mini bickering continued for a little while longer. It’s our usual thing. When we meet, we either fangirl/boy together in the latest fashion or discuss the trendiest topic. If there is not much topic to discuss on, we would just laze around either at each other’s house or at a random café which we would end up having a mini impromptu bantering session. People who do not know us would feel that we are arguing but in actuality, we are far from it. But we do not really mind of what others think, after all, we know ourselves well.

‘Fine, fine Mi-chan, you win okay. You win.’ Kisumi laughs in defeat and continues, ‘Aaa, Mi-chan you really do laugh a lot. That is really adorable.’

‘That is because you always end up doing or saying something stupid that deserves a good laugh of.’ I commented.

‘Really? Not much people actually laugh at my jokes. It’s only you. Even Makoto, Haru, Sousuke and Rin don’t laugh. Rin sometimes forced a laugh to entertain me.’ Kisumi continued his mini complains.

‘That’s cause most of the jokes that you say are inside jokes which mostly I understand.’ I commented in an attempt to cheer up my seemingly upset friend.

‘Hmm. . .but as long as I can make you laugh, that is all good. I don’t mind if others don’t laugh.’ Kisumi smiled as he continued, ‘Mi-chan, do you laugh this much when you are with others too?’

‘Hmmm. . .I guess so. If there is anything deserve to laugh about.’ I replied.

‘How about when you are with Rin?’ Kisumi questioned with a rather serious tone. The sudden question seems to have changed the light-hearted atmosphere to a heavy one. And I do not like it.

‘Yes. . .pretty much.’ I forced myself to reply my friend. In truth, I do not remember when was the last time I actually laughed when I am with Rin, who is my boyfriend. Even though we are a couple, we rarely meet due to being in different schools and even when we meet it is to accompany Rin to get his swimming stuff. It’s not that I am unhappy with the lack of dates and I am fine with how things are now especially when Rin is busy pursuing his dreams. And when we do go out, I do smile when I am around Rin, but I do not seem to remember when I actually laughed when I am with Rin. . .

‘What’s with that weak reply? Is it a yes or a no?’ Kisumi questioned firmly.

‘Does it matter?’ I raised my voice to signal my discontentment with the topic. After I replied, I realised my voice was rather loud and it may have hurt Kisumi so I quickly apologised, ‘I’m sorry Kisumi, I do not mean to raise my voice.’

‘It is fine Mi-chan. If you do not wish to answer it is fine. But Mi-chan, can you at least answer me? Are you really happy with Rin?’ Kisumi questioned.

‘I. . .’ I opened my mouth to reply but the words seem to lose itself in my throat and nothing seem to be spoken out. I wanted to replied firmly that ‘I am happy with Rin.’ But as I open my mouth, the words do not come out. Why? I am really happy with Rin, at least I think I am.  Even when Rin and I do not do much ‘couple-like’ things together, I am happy whenever we are together. Like when Rin does not particularly want to go out, I was happy just by being at his house and watching movies from CDs that he wants to watch. And when Rin wanted to check out the latest swimming shop, I was more than being joyful to accompany him. But why won’t the words come out?

 _Ring!_ My phone rang suddenly. It is a call from Rin!

‘Hello? Mika? Are you free now? If you are free, then I am thinking if you want to meet up for a date. There is a new swimming movie that came out today. So, I am wondering if you want to watch it with me’ Rin asked through the phone.

‘Hmm . . .a movie date? I love to! Ah but. . .’ As I reply my boyfriend and wanted to tell him that I am Kisumi, Kisumi immediately kicked my feet gently and gave me an ‘OK’ sign signalling me that it is fine to ditch him and hang out with Rin. I bowed to Kisumi as a sign of ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ and continued talking to the phone, ‘I am fine! I can meet you for the movie date!’

‘Really? Then I will text you the details on where and when to meet in a bit. See you later!’ Rin happily replied and hang up the phone.

‘Woow that was the quickest ‘couple’ talk I have ever heard.’ Kisumi commented.

‘Not all couples have to be lovey-dovey, Kisumi. Grow up.’ I retorted.

‘But you don’t have to act like a middle-aged couple when you are a teenager.’ Kisumi replied.

Hearing Kisumi’s reply, I could not find the proper words to retort as this is not the first time someone had told me this. My friends from Iwatobi and even Gou had mentioned it before, and it is something that I could not find words to defend myself.

‘So, what is your reply to my question?’ Kisumi continued.

Knowing which question my friend is referring to and suppressing my mushy thoughts, I replied, ‘I am happy!’

‘You don’t have to force yourself, you know.’ Kisumi replied.

‘I am not!’ I protested.

‘Lies. I am pretty sure I am better than that sharky boy.’ Kisumi mumbled under his breath.

‘Huh? Did you say something?’ I probed for Kisumi to repeat himself.

‘Nothing. Let’s go Mi-chan, we need to get you a new set of clothes. Rin prefer girls that wear simple clothing, right? Your current clothing is too fashionable for him.’ Kisumi brushed off my question and quickly changed the topic while pulling me towards a mall.

‘Eh, eh? Kisumi. Tell me! What did you say?!’ I protested for Kisumi to repeat himself as I let my friend pull me to the mall, in search of new clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I will try to update the second chapter soon! See you in the next chapter!!


End file.
